


Dawn

by orphan_account



Series: Addams Family Ficlets [3]
Category: The Addams Family (1991)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Cousin Incest, Dark Humor, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Addams family on Pubert's wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stelladelnordxd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelladelnordxd/gifts).



It was raining heavily in the Addams family graveyard. Streams of muddy water flowed down from the top of the hill, while thunder rumbled overhead.

“What a perfect day for a wedding, my love,” Gomez said as he strode through the yard, arm in arm with Morticia. “Not a dash of sunlight in the sky.”

A bolt of lightning appeared from above striking the newest grave.

“Ah look,” Gomez exclaimed, “even your mother has come to bless this union.”

“Strange how she is silent whenever I summon her in a seance. Your parents are much more responsive, though they have little of value to say,” Morticia grumbled.

“Oh Tish, she's just having too much fun rotting in the ground to come talk to us. My grandmother did the same thing. We never heard from her until two years after her death. At least your mother has risen for a few precious moments to give us her mark of approval on Pubert's wedding day. How wonderful that he has chosen to keep it in the family, as my parents did. I'm certain that's how Fester got his good looks.”

“Pity that Pugsley couldn't make it,” Morticia pointed out sadly, “but he couldn't possibly come now that he's wanted in all fifty states. Strange, I always thought Wednesday would be the serial killer in this family.”

“Ah, but think of all that our daughter has accomplished,” Gomez bragged, his face gleaming with fatherly pride. “Seventeen trips to the Bermuda triangle and back. Why look, here comes her newest pet.”

Wednesday's pterodactyl, Mutilation, flew overhead .

Morticia snorted.

“At least our daughter hasn't tried to bring this one into the house. The saber toothed tiger caused such a mess. Come my love, we must go back. Our guests are waiting and I have yet to help Margaret fit Cousin Why into her wedding dress.”

“Strange, my dearest heart,” Gomez pondered as they headed back to the mansion, “forty one years and you haven't aged a day. Tell me, how do you do it? Did you make a pact with some dark power?”

“Oh Gomez,” Morticia teased, running her fingers through her husband's graying hair. “Have you learned nothing after all these years? A woman never reveals her secrets.”

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=154u3hv)


End file.
